goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of deleted scenes in Comedy World
In Comedy World, there may be some scenes that were cut out or never made it past the storyboard. This page is a list of those scenes. Scrapped plots/episode titles/air dates or episodes getting banned in other countries also count as a deleted "scene." Season 1 Pilot *In the storyboard, the scene where Paul and Susan introduce themselves was going to be longer. The scene was shortened because it dragged on for too long. Pranks a Lot *In the original airing, PC Guy pondered pantsing Eric as one of his pranks. This scene was never shown on Kids' WB airings of this episode. Happy Birthday *PC Guy was supposed to find a present at a tool store called Screw This. It never made it to the final cut, probably because of innuendo. Homeless *In the storyboard from October 1995, the mansion owner originally yelled "What the hell are you two doing here?!" when he caught Eric and PC Guy stashing food into a duffel bag. This quote never made it to the TV version. The Sleepover *In the original airing, Eric ejaculated when he snuck inside the girls' tent with the boys. In 2003, this scene was censored, and still is to this very day. Naughty Eric *In the storyboard from October 1995, when Eric is first told to mow the lawn, he imagines himself getting chopped up by the lawnmower, this scene never made it to the TV version due to being inappropriate for young viewers. Monster Mania *In the storyboard from October 1995, the original ending for this episode was Eric opening the fridge, only for Frankenstein to pop out from it and brutally eat him. The Ride *The original airing has a scene where the duo rides the Tilt-A-Whirl and vomits. This was cut out from reruns in 2006. Season 2 Chef PC Guy *Eric was originally going to get fat after eating everything on the GoDonald's menu, not turkey. Puberty Eric *Originally, this episode wasn't going to be a dream. A Day at the Beach *This episode was banned in many countries due to the shark attack being frightening for young audiences, even though there was no blood. Eric a la Mode *In the storyboard, the scene where Eric falls into the giant sundae was shorter. Opposite Day *One of the things Eric does for Opposite Day was wear his underwear outside of his pants. This was cut from reruns in 2008. However, it returned to TV in 2014. Season 3 Lost in Space *The original title for this episode was "Zero Gravity", according to the original storyboard from November 1999. Dancing Fever *In the original airing, there was a scene where Principal Walker kissed Mrs. White. This was left intact in Greek airings. School Picnic *The scene where Dallas got stung by wasps was longer in the storyboard. *Initially, one of PC Guy's fingers were set on fire while he was making a fried baloney sandwich. This was cut out in later airings as Kids' WB executives were paranoid about younger audiences playing with fire. *There was originally going to be a scene where Eric shoots a beehive, but was removed due to time constrains. Lost and Found *In the original airing, when Eric and PC Guy tried to catch a plane home, it was set on fire after the pilot ate a burrito that Eric dropped with jalapeños in it (before it could fly off the runway). This scene was removed shortly after 9/11. The Weirdos of Oz *This episode was supposed to premiere with its sister episode, Prehistoric Eric, on January 1, 2000, but as a result of production issues and several animation errors, the episode was postponed. **"Prehistoric Eric" had no problems and aired with "Lost and Found" on Y2K. Finally, on March 25, it aired with "The Weirdos of Oz". Ditch Day *This episode was supposed to premiere on June 10, 2000, but aired 4 days later for unknown reasons. The Thing That Almost Ate Lakeside City *In early airings, Eric said "This epic dive is for the great brothers, David & Joey!" while looking up at the sky before going scuba diving. This line was cut out because some viewers assumed David & Joey were killed off. Category:Comedy World Category:Lists